Secretive Present
by theinspired
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Past. Sarah's MIT life takes a sharp turn when she meets her biology professor. Tony struggles to find an assistant. Sarah/Alex. Pepperony. Movieverse. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_Yay, finally a sequel! Sorry I took so long, I started school and everything. Anyway...I don't own anything._

**Chapter 1**

Tony was sulking in his workshop. Sarah had left a few days ago. The house seemed empty without her. It was weird. He'd only known her for a few weeks and somehow he couldn't live without her. Two months ago he was living his life just fine. Now it felt like he was just passing his time, waiting for Sarah to contact him but he usually called her first.

He sighed and set down what he was working on. Was this how his father felt when he left? Or was it worse than this? He had raised him, watched him grow up. While, Tony had already missed most of Sarah's life. He didn't want to miss anymore.

He passed a hand over his face and sank into his chair. It was unbearable. She was across the country, studying and working. She was already in college at fifteen. She was smart. She'd beaten him at chess. That said a lot, even if he_ was_ drinking.

He heard Pepper clomping down the stairs. She came into view. She hesitated over the keypad, watching Tony worriedly. She punched in the code and entered the workshop.

"You okay, Tony?" she asked.

He fingered the arc reactor, staring at the floor. "That depends, mentally or physically?"

Her worry was overpowered with understanding. "Sarah?" she came around the desk to stand behind him.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah." his hand dropped and he looked up at his wife. "It's weird. A few months ago, I was just living and now..." he trailed off, at a loss of words.

She nodded. "I know. I miss her too." she slouched down, putting her arms around his neck. "She'll visit." she spoke into his ear. "She wouldn't leave us out in the cold."

"I know, Pepper. It seems the only thing that's keeping me alive now is projects."

She pulled back and studied his face. "What kind of projects?"

"Well, I _was_ working on something for Rhodey...but I'm too distracted. I can't think straight."

"What were you working on?"

"Just updating the Mark II so...he can use it. I could use back up sometimes."

"That's true, Tony, but he's not..." she sighed. "He won't immediately jump on this. He has his career."

"I know that. I'm just trying to occupy myself with something useful. So I don't have to think."

"I know something useful you could do."

"What's that?"

"Well, you haven't touched that pile of resumes..."

He sighed in exasperation. "I know I need a new assistant but...I don't want one. I have you." he looked up at her.

"You know, Tony..." she kissed his cheek. "If I'm busy planning your day...I won't have time for just us." she twirled a lock of his hair.

He sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll try to find a new assistant."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Good boy." she headed for the door.

"Pepper?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He looked into her eyes and was instantly lost in them. When he didn't reply, she became confused. "Tony?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. You're so beautiful sometimes...I can't concentrate."

She smiled at him. "I feel that way all the time. Please get to work. I promise a little treat for you when you're done."

He was suddenly interested. "Like...what?"

"That's a surprise." she smiled mischievously and left him alone.

He sighed, picked up a pile of papers, and started to rifle through them.

* * *

Sarah ran on her already worn path through a small patch of trees. She wasn't far away from campus but just enough that no one would notice her amped speed.

She liked to exercise, not that she needed it, but it felt good to exert the energy she held in all day. So far, she hadn't made any big appearances as Miss Morph. Just a few robberies and muggings, nothing worth reporting.

Sarah Stark had made the front page of all the local newspapers. She was surprised that most of her professors just treated her like a normal kid. She liked that. Everyone else came to her for help on their homework...or if they didn't understand something. She was glad to help but she hated the attention.

She stopped running as her sliver phone rang. She'd found it in the car Tony had given her. She thought it was a little too much but he insisted that she keep it.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

She knew who it was without looking at the caller ID. "I'm fine, Tony." she said into the phone. "You don't have to call my every two seconds."

She could hear his soft laughter on the other end. "You're exaggerating just a bit, Sarah. But I'm not calling to see if your all right. I need your help."

She hesitated, running through her mind all the things he could possibly want her help for. "With...what?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "It's not what you think. I can't find a new assistant."

"By 'can't find' you mean 'can't choose', right?"

"I guess you could say that."

She sighed. "How did you choose last time?"

"I didn't. Obidiah introduced Pepper and said she was going to be my assistant."

"O...kay, then. Pick the most promising ones because of their _resume_, _not_ because of their _looks._ Understand?"

He sighed reluctantly. "Yeah."

She smiled. "If it's so hard, why don't you ask Pepper to help?"

She knew he was shaking his head. "She says that I should do it. I _am_ picking my assistant."

She sighed and slumped against a tree. "And...she doesn't know you're asking me for help, right?"

"Right."

She chuckled. "She's going to kill you, when she finds out."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

She rolled her eyes. "Say 'hi' to Jarvis for me."

There was a short pause before he answered. "He says 'hi' back. How's school?"

"Okay...I guess. Everyone expects me to know everything and it's so annoying. It's like I'm a world class tutor."

He chuckled. "You _are_ smart, Sarah. People look up to you. Take advantage of that while you have it. It won't last too long."

She smiled faintly. "The only reason you lost it was because of your...dating habits."

He sighed. "I'm married now, remember?"

"Who could forget? You just left. No explanations. I woke up one day and you were gone."

"You know I did that because I knew you would track us down. And if we advertised our vacation the press wouldn't let us breathe."

"Yeah, I know. After your announcement, they wouldn't leave us alone."

"So...haven't seen Alex in a while. Is he over there with you?" She heard a rustling.

She frowned. "Well...yes...and no. I've seen him but after that he leaves. I don't know where he is at...the moment." She took a breath. "Is...Pepper there?"

He paused for a brief second. "Yeah, she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

She shook her head out of habit. "No, I mean...in the room with you."

She pictured him frowning and smiled. Jarvis and Sarah sort of had a secret code. Sarah had assumed Pepper would be giving Tony a lecture by now. But she knew she was going to eventually.

She faintly heard footsteps through the phone. Then, a voice. She just heard the tone, not the actual words being said. She smiled wider.

Pepper's voice came clearly through the phone. "Hi, Sarah. I miss you terribly but I have to give _someone_ a serious lecture."

Sarah laughed softly. "Okay. Thank Jarvis for me. I'll call you later."

She chuckled. "I will. Bye, Sarah."

"Bye, Pepper." She snapped the phone shut and chuckled to herself. Tony had it coming to him.

She heard a slight rustling of branches. She looked around hesitantly.

Suddenly, Alex burst out from a patch of bushes. A smile broke out on Sarah's face.

"What took you so long?" she asked and went over to him.

He smiled back. "Sorry, your hard to follow."

She hugged him. "I missed you. Where do you go when you're not with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I could show you sometime." Seeing the uncertainty on her face added, "Press free."

She laughed. "Yeah, I could use that. Did you know they're trying to make a TV series out of my school life?"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they never leave me alone. I like having parents, having someone to look up to but..."

He raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

She pulled away, studying the ground. "I would trade all this away, if it meant being with you...no disruptions."

"Sarah," he pulled her back into his embrace. "I _can_ be with you...like now. I love you."

He kissed her. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of it.

She pulled away reluctantly. "I know." She smiled.

**Sorry to have to make you wait like that. Like I said I've been busy...Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Please review. I need to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thanks for reviewing. Did you know that the Iron Man DVD is supposed to come out on the 30th? I can't wait! Anyway...I don't own anything. _

**Chapter 2**

Sarah glanced inside her dorm room through the window. Seeing that no one was there, she melted through the wall and plopped down on her small twin bed.

Her eighteen year old roommate strolled quietly into the room, brushing her red hair. She looked up and yelped when she saw Sarah. The plastic brush clattered to the floor.

Sarah chuckled. "Come on, Jacy. I thought you'd be used to me by now."

Jacy rolled her green eyes and bent down to pick up her electric blue brush. "It's not _you_, Sarah. How do you keep doing that?"

She smirked. "Window was open."

Jacy sighed and sat down on her bed across from Sarah. "Would it kill you to use the front doors like everyone else?"

She shook her head. "No, it wouldn't...but that's the most tangible press trap."

"Oh," she set her brush down on the nightstand next to her bed. "So you're avoiding the press. Anyone could guess that."

"I think you're picking up a sarcastic edge." she teased.

"Maybe I got it from you."

She shrugged. "I guess. I was born with mine...I just never used it until recently."

Jacy perked up. She had always wanted to know the real story about Sarah but was too nice a person to ask. "I wonder how you were like before that."

Her brow furrowed. "You could say I was less carefree...but still the same person."

"Oh." she said quietly.

Sarah crouched down and reached under her bed. She pulled out a thin rectangular black box. On the side, there was a tiny screen. She pressed her thumb thumb to it and set on the box floor. The top of the box opened mechanically, revealing a blue laptop.

"Protective, are we?" Jacy teased.

"Have to." She looked up at her friend. "You never know what could happen." She took out the laptop and placed the box on her nightstand. She climbed back on the bed and opened the laptop.

"Good morning, Miss Stark." Jarvis's voice came through the enhanced speakers.

She smiled. "Good morning, Jarvis." She looked over at her roommate. Jacy's features portrayed confusion. Sarah laughed. "Relax, it's just Jarvis. My dad created him to run the house for him but he can run other things too."

"So...he's a program?" She looked slightly relieved.

She nodded. "More like an A.I. but yeah." She glanced at her alarm clock. "I gotta get to biology." She closed the laptop and carried it toward the door. "See you later, Jacy."

Jacy waved feebly in her direction. "Bye, Sarah." When she had left,added. "I'll never get used to her."

* * *

"Tony," Pepper shook her head. "Is it really _that_ hard to pick an assistant out of the _thousands_ of applications?" She crossed her arms.

Tony looked around the workshop, trying to avoid her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever find someone as good as you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time for flattery, Mr. Stark. Sarah can't do your job for you."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "You know, it's weird to call me 'Mr. Stark' when you're married to me."

She threw her hands into the air. "Okay, then, _Tony_. Have it your way. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?" the artificial voice answered.

She blinked. "I'll never get used to that." she muttered, then continued in a business like voice. "Jarvis, could you make sure that Tony doesn't contact anyone else?"

There was a short pause. "Yes, Mr. Stark won't be able to call anyone unless you let him."

She smiled. "Thank you, Jarvis. But this is just until he finds an assistant."

"Of course, Mrs. Stark."

Tony shook his head. "You didn't have to go _that_ far."

"On the contrary, Tony, I did. I can't have someone else making decisions for you. That's been my job for too long."

He sighed. "Fine." He picked up the resume that was closest to him. "What about this one?"

She looked at him incredulously but she couldn't read his face. She took the resume and skimmed through it. Her anger faded away slowly, replaced with surprise.

She looked up at him. "Tony, how did you...did Sarah pick her?"

Tony shook his head, smirking. "No, she didn't...but she gave me some good advice."

She sighed. "Okay. Set up an interview." She handed the resume back.

He smiled. "Already done. Could you possibly...?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jarvis, you can remove Tony's restrictions."

There was a pause before Jarvis answered. "They have been removed. Is there anything else I can do, Mrs. Stark?"

She winced and shook her head. "Nothing at the moment. Thank you, Jarvis."

"Anytime, Mrs. Stark."

Tony chuckled. The way she cringed away from her own name was pretty ironic to him.

She frowned and studied her husband. "What's so funny?"

He looked up at her. "It's just how you hate being called 'Mrs. Stark'." he shrugged.

She shook her head. "No, I don't _hate_ it. It's just...I'm so used to working for you." She took a breath. "I'll just have to get used to it."

He stood and walked around the desk. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "That you will."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. A slow piano lullaby began to play. He smiled as they started to rock back and forth.

"Sarah?" Pepper asked quietly.

He knew what she meant by the question. "Yes." he answered just as softly. "She composed it. You like it?"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I _love_ it."

They smiled at each other and let the music guide their slow serenade.

* * *

When Sarah entered the huge college classroom, most of her peers were already seated. She choose a seat in the back, trying to be as quiet as possible. She set the laptop on the desk in front of her and pulled out a small sketch pad and a pencil.

She opened the pad to the first blank page and began drawing aimlessly. She was hardly paying attention to what she was doing. Instead, she listened closely to what her classmates were whispering.

"I can't believe _Sarah Stark_ is in _our_ biology class!"

"How smart do you think she really is?"

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Are you serious? She's four years younger than you!"

"What do you think she's drawing?"

"Do you think she would give me her autograph?"

Sarah smiled at that. The whispers only got louder. She put down her pencil and looked at her drawing. It was of Alex and Sarah. She was leaning on him, his arms wrapped securely around her. She signed the bottom right hand corner and put away her drawing materials.

A blond woman about in her thirties entered the classroom. She was professionally dressed, carrying a briefcase. Everyone fell silent. She reached the desk, set her briefcase on it, and opened it. She began to ruffle through its contents.

She didn't look up as she spoke. "I'm Professor Sinclair. I will be teaching you basic human biology and genetics." She pulled a stack of papers out of the briefcase and set them aside. She closed and clasped her briefcase, then looked up at her students. "We'll be doing a number of experiments including dissecting various small animals. You'll also learn about different genetic mutations-" her brown eyes locked onto Sarah for a brief second, then she continued as if nothing had happened. "-and DNA graphing..."

Sarah didn't pay attention as she explained everything about the class. _What was that for?_ she thought, _Wait...__DNA graphing...she's a geneticist! She's probably following Miss Morph's every move, waiting for the perfect time to...capture her. She probably wants to run some crazy tests. I gotta be careful. But...she could just be teaching...either way..._

She spent the rest of the class mulling over her options. Toward the end she decided to confront her professor personally. When the bell rang, she stayed put, making herself more comfortable.

Professor Sinclair looked up and saw Sarah. She smirked. "Did you have a question, Miss Stark?"

"Yes, I do." She stood up and walked halfway across the classroom. "Are you a geneticist?"

Sinclair chuckled. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" She looked at her young student.

Sarah bit her lip. _I need all the information I can get,_ she thought,_ Might as well..._ "I was wondering...I am very fond of that field as well...and I figured I could help you out."

The professor blinked. "I know you will be one of my brightest students...Why not? I'm working on a project that you might be able to help with. Come by my office this afternoon."

She nodded and went back to her desk. She gathered up her things and headed back to her dorm, all of her problems swirling around in her head.

**Interesting...please review!**_. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, peeps! Thank you Jax Solo for reviewing the last chapter. As to the rest of you, please, please, review! It helps me write faster!_

**Chapter 3**

Tony was tinkering in his workshop, content for the moment. He'd gotten over his separation anxiety with Sarah, temporarily. Pepper refused to believe that he was done sulking.

He smiled at her stubbornness and stepped back. The Mark II suit now had a sky blue color mixed with its original silver. He had added extra stealth capabilities as well as weapons.

He nodded appreciatively at his handiwork and ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Pepper, I want to sh-" he stopped abruptly when he saw that his wife was not alone.

He frowned, vaguely remembering this woman but nothing coming to mind. Pepper spoke before he could ask.

"This is Catherine Anderson, your new personal assistant." She beamed at him widely.

Tony studied the woman. Her golden curls flowed down her shoulders. Her pale skin was a contrast to her bright blue eyes. She smiled at him, dimples forming on her cheeks.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark." She said, standing and offering her hand.

He took it and nodded. "I know this sounds cliché but...the pleasure is mine. It's wonderful to find someone who is willing to deal with me on a daily basis. Aside from Pepper, of course." He winked playfully at his wife. Pepper rolled her eyes.

Catherine smiled at his small joke, pulling her hand away. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest. How many women had felt the same as she did now? She resisted the urge to close her eyes, trying to gain control. "I'm willing to help you in any way possible."

Tony nodded. "Of course. Pepper has shown you around, I hope?"

She nodded. "Yes. Is there anything I can do?"

He was mildly surprised by her worth ethic, but it didn't show. "Well...now that you mention it..." he glanced over at his wife.

"Tony." Pepper warned, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think." he turned to Catherine. "Actually, since you'll most likely be spending most of your time here...would you mind moving into the spare room? Not to impose, it's your choice." he added hastily after reading the shock on her face.

She shook her head, golden curls bouncing. "No, no. It's okay. If you think it would help, I'd be wiling to." She smiled, reassuring.

"Great, Pepper, if you'll be so very kind..." he went back to his workshop, taking the sarcastic sincerity with him.

Catherine frowned. "Is he always like that?" She turned to Pepper.

Pepper pursed her lips in thought. "Mostly...but he's not usually so...composed. It will take some time before he's comfortable around you. If you'd like to see your room..." She trailed off and took a step toward the stairs.

She hesitated, glancing in the direction Tony had left. "What does he do in there?"

Pepper could tell that she was genuinely curious. "He has his hobbies." She watched the younger woman take a step forward. "But sometimes his creations are very...useful, that's the best way to put it. You won't be able to see anything until he learns to trust you."

Anderson nodded, remembering his stunt a year ago. "I understand." She followed Pepper's lead up to the second story. The room she was led to was as plain as any other in the house.

"This will be your room." Pepper said. "Your laptop is on the nightstand. I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself. We can arrange to have your things brought here...or if you would prefer to do it yourself, you may. If you need anything, you can ask Jarvis or myself. Tony will confront you if he needs you, but he's been distracted lately. He'll probably forget you when he wakes up tomorrow." She smiled. "Just how he is."

She nodded, still unsure. "Thank you, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper sensed the tension flowing off of her. "You don't have to be scared of him. He'll respect you if you stand up to him. He knows you're capable. It's one of the reasons he choose you."

She sighed. "Thanks again."

Pepper nodded. "No problem. If you need anything, I'll be somewhere in the house."

Catherine waited until her footsteps faded away before flouncing on the bed, starting to rethink her decision.

* * *

Sarah raised her hand to knock on the office door. She hesitated. Did she really want to know what Sinclair was up to? Did it _really_ matter?

She shook her head. _You're just afraid of what you'll find,_ she told herself. _It could just be a simple science experiment._

She took a deep breath and knocked. A faint voice from inside told her to come in.

She opened the door. Sinclair sat at a desk centered in between two vertical windows, facing the door. The walls were covered in scientific articles and diplomas.

Hesitantly, she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Her professor smiled at her. "You don't have to be shy. Come, sit." she waved to a chair in front of the desk.

Sarah tried to put on a comfortable air but she doubted it was convincing. She sat, briefly glancing out the windows.

Sinclair jotted something down and look up at her student. "Now, Sarah, I understand that you are a...genius of some sorts."

Sarah nodded. "I guess you could say that."

She sighed and studied her, almost sizing her up. "I have a...tracking project for you. You know about the exploits of Miss Morph, I'm sure?"

Sarah was frozen. She tried her best to hide her racing heart. She swallowed. "Yes. You want me to...track her down?" She tried to control her fidgeting.

The professor nodded. "Yes. She won't be that hard for you to find. I hear she's in the area."

"Wh-what are you planning to do, once you...catch her?" She knew she was failing to keep composure.

Sinclair's attempt at a pleasant smile came off as sinister. "I would like to run a few tests, with consent of course. Once I figure out who she is."

Sarah took a deep breath, licking her lips. "So...you plan to poke and pry, is that it?" Her temper got the better of her and she flew to her feet. "Like some kind of _lab rat_?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't be a part of something this...this _evil_!" She turned and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I've been sort of busy, but I'll probably have more time this week. So...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sorry, for the wait. I made this chapter a tad bit longer to make up for it. I'll try to update at least once a week. Anyway...I own nothing!  
_

**Chapter 4**

Sarah rampaged through the small patch of trees, anger oozing out of her pores. She couldn't believe someone would _want_ to inflict pain in a helpless person. She kept fuming silently, clenching and unclencing her fists, until she stepped out into a clearing and was blinded by the fading golden light.

She raised a hand, involuntarily, to protect her eyes. "I can fly but my corneas can't withstand the sun's rays." She said to herself. "Just wonderful."

She moved further into the small clearing, using the shade created by the trees to her benefit. She blinked a few times to get the spots out of her vision, and plopped down on the ground, crossing her legs.

Her head fell into her hands, elbows resting on her knees. She huffed a breath. "What's with all those crazy scientists?" she mumbled, only she could decipher what she was saying. "I mean, at the hospital...now Sinclair..." She lifted her head to look up at the clear blue sky. "What's next?" she asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Suddenly, she was sitting in a wide conference room. Seated at a long table were men and women wearing different costumes, all decorated with different colors. It looked like a masquerade Halloween party had invaded the plain conference room.

She frowned. _How did I get _here?_,_ she wondered. Tentatively, she stood, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to cause a commotion when they finally noticed her, if they hadn't already.

Now standing, she could see the other end of the long conference room. There was a man standing there, maybe in his late thirties-early forties, wearing an expensive business suit. His chestnut hair was neatly combed; his face clean-shaven. His dark eyes were brooding, as he looked around the room.

She jumped when a small but confident voice echoed through the room. She froze. That voice sounded exactly like..._hers_. She scanned the costumed crowd anxiously, her breaths coming erratically. She just about died with shock as her gaze settled on a small figure wearing Miss Morph's suit. _Her _suit.

But that couldn't be her. For some unexplained reason, she knew that the man and the rest of the group were...bad. Just bad. Probably with sinister plans up their sleeves.

_This has to be a dream,_ she told herself,_ A horrible, horrible dream. A nightmare._ But no matter how many times she repeated this in her mind, she couldn't stop her racing heart.

Her breaths came faster and faster. Suddenly, she was hyperventilating. Her eyes closed as she collapsed.

* * *

Catherine sat in the main room, typing on her laptop. Although, she felt like an outsider, she sort of liked the feel of the big house. She looked up when Tony entered the room, a cardboard box tucked under his arm.

He cocked his head, softly clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, but said nothing.

Her brow furrowed. "Do you need anything, Mr. Stark?"

He shook his head, choosing to stay mute.

She sighed and turned back to her laptop, peeking up at him occasionally. He stayed where he was, studying her. _Does he _ever_ blink?,_ she wondered, starting to become paranoid.

She cleared her throat. "Are you _sure_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He ignored her question. "Have we met before?"

She frowned. "Uh...this morning, maybe?" She was becoming more confused by the second.

He shook his head. "No, before that."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so...Why do you ask?"

He sighed, moving to sit across from her. "You seem...familiar." He set the box on the coffee table, chuckling to himself. "Talk about déjà vu." he muttered.

She wanted so badly to know what he was talking about, but didn't want to sound rude. She her lip to hold back the words.

He looked up at her, tapping at the arc reactor absentmindedly. "You wanna play chess?"

"What?" she asked, startled by the randomness of the question.

He shrugged, starting to open the box. "You look like you could use a break."

She paused, deliberating. She knew she was going to lose anyway. What could it hurt? She nodded, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, scanning the dark confines of the room. A small lamp was lit on her roommate's nightstand. She frowned, using the faint light to search further. Jacy was sitting cross legged on her bed; he back against the wall. Occasionally, she would flip through the pages of the books surrounding her.

Sarah glanced over at her alarm clock. The red numbers read just after one in the morning. She groaned, making Jacy jump.

"Sorry." she said softly, pulling herself into a sitting position. "What are you doing up so late?"

Jacy smiled but continued working. "Paper. I'm a horrible procrastinator."

She chuckled. "I could help, you know."

She shook her head. "No, it's better if I don't cheat."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it cheating..."

She stopped typing momentarily. "Sarah, you're a _genius._ Of course, it would be cheating."

She sighed. "And everyone wants me to tutor them..." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Jacy chuckled. "Go back to sleep. You don't have to worry about me."

She frowned. "What happened?"

She looked worriedly at her roommate. "What are you talking about?"

"How did I get here?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going crazy for a second. Some guy came and left you here."

"What did he look like?"

"Uh...tall, dark hair, pale..."

She gasped. "Alex." she swallowed. "Did he...say anything?"

She shook her head. "He left before I could get anything from him. Alex, is that him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's him." A magazine on Jacy's bed caught her eye. She didn't pay attention to anything else written on the cover. She was focused on the man that dominated most of the space.

It was the same man that she had seen. Brown hair, dark eyes, buisness suit.

She inhaled a sharp breath. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing.

Jacy glanced down at the magazine she was pointing to. "That's Justin Hammer. Your dad and him...don't really get along."

Sarah snatched the magazine off the bed and headed to the window. She eased it open, stepping through.

"_Where_ are you going?" Jacy asked.

She stuck her head back in. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back by morning." She backed out and shut the window behind her.

* * *

Tony ran a hand through his hair studying the chess board. It was a close game, though he was going a little easier on her than he had on Sarah. He moved a pawn forward.

Catherine bit her lip, planning her next move. She reached her hand out to a knight, about to move it when a voice emitted from the doorway.

"Move the rook to C7."

Tony sighed heavily and sat back. "It doesn't prove anything when you help, _Sarah_."

"Sarah?" Catherine asked, trying to see through the darkness.

Sarah stepped into the small ring of light that they were using. She studied her father's new assistant much the same way he had. She tapped the rolled up magazine that she carried on her leg. "Hmm...I can't believe you actually took my advice. Did Pepper approve?" she looked over at Tony.

He nodded. "What are you doing here? MIT too boring for you?"

She laughed. "Hardly. It's been really exciting lately." She glanced over at Catherine. "How long?"

He answered without missing a beat. "She was first hired this morning."

"You mean yesterday. Can she be trusted?"

He looked over at his assistant, tapping idly at the arc reactor. "Depends...what's this about?" he looked to his daughter.

She unrolled the magazine and showed it to her father. "I think he has something to do with the..." she glanced over at Catherine, then whispered, barely audible. "attacks."

He frowned and took the magazine from her. "Hmm...what makes you think this?"

"Uh...I kind of...saw something." She looked at the other female. "What's your name?"

Catherine stuttered, caught be surprise. "Uh...C-catherine Anderson."

Sarah bit her lip, studying her. "Huh...Were you a reporter?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, why do you ask?"

She ignored her question. "Anderson...I _swear_ I've seen you before. Did you work at San Hill Orphanage? As like...a secretary or something?"

Again, she shook her head. "No." she paused. "So...you're Sarah?"

She nodded. "That's me. I would have come sooner but _somebody_," she looked pointedly at her father. "forgot to tell me he hired a new assistant."

Catherine frowned. _If she had been at MIT then...,_ she thought,_ How did she get here so quickly?_ She cleared her throat. "How did you get here?"

Sarah answered immediately. "Flew. You wouldn't believe how fast you can go when the wings are yours." She looked at her father. "Can we talk, you know, somewhere more private?" She nodded toward the stairs.

Tony nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll be right back Miss Anderson." he said and stood leading his daughter up stairs.

**Review! They make me happy! And when I'm happy...you get more story!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Top of the morning to you! Nah. I'm not really a morning person. Top of the night to you. That's for me. Sorry, I just ate about ten pounds of candy, so I'm really hyper. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I own nothing._

**Chapter 5**

Sarah shut the door to her room behind her and turned to face her father. He had his arms crossed over his chest, just below the arc reactor. It pulsed its signature blue through a hole cut in his T-shirt.

"What do you mean by you 'saw'?" he demanded.

"I don't know how to say this without coming off as crazy." She sighed. "It was like I was in one place, and then I was somewhere totally different." She huffed a breath in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it."

He dropped his arms. "You mean like....a hallucination?"

"No.....yes.....maybe...." she trailed off.

"I need a definite answer, Sarah."

She shook her head. "That's not important. It's _what_ I saw. That's why I'm here." She held the magazine out, tapping the cover. "He's up to something. I don't know what."

He frowned, tapping at the arc reactor. He took the magazine, flipping through it. "Do you have any....ideas?"

"Well...." She bit her lip. "Not....really."

"Big help that was." he muttered, keeping his head down.

She rolled her eyes. "Say what you want. Just keep an eye on him. 'Kay?"

Tossing the magazine on the bed, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Sure."

She smiled. "I know I can always count on you, buddy." she patted his shoulder and headed to the windows.

His eyes followed her. "You know, Pepper is going to kill you for coming over and not saying hi."

She shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? I'm sure she'll understand." She faced the windows, let her wings spread, and melted through, heading back across the country.

* * *

Jacy paced anxiously in her dorm room, wringing the edge of her T-shirt. "Where are you, Sarah?" She asked through her teeth, glancing at her watch. The bright red digital numbers now read: 11:27. It had been three hours since she had turned her paper in. And many more hours since Sarah had left. She hadn't taken the time to figure out exact number.

She stopped suddenly._ Why should I worry about her?,_ she thought. _If she _is_ missing, her dad would do anything and everything to find her. I don't need to get worked up over nothing._

She sighed and sat heavily on the bed, trying to let the worry and anxiety disappear. But she still couldn't stop herself from checking the time every two seconds.

She jumped when the window finally squeaked open. "Thank God." She whispered in relief before she could stop herself.

Sarah climbed into the room and shut the window behind her. Smiling, she faced her roommate. "Miss me?"

She shook her head. "Where did you _go_? I've been waiting for you for _three hours_." She tapped her watch.

She chuckled. "That's what you do in your spare time?" She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, excuse me for caring." Sarcasm coated her words. "Where were you anyway?"

She sighed. "Running a few errands."

She raised an eyebrow, incredulously. "Really? What kind of errands take _hours_ to do?"

She sat up and looked out through the doorway. A blue flier was taped on the wall, just in view. "Karaoke night?" she asked, turning to Jacy.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's basically a contest to see who's the best singer on campus."

"Huh. You going?"

"I wasn't planning to...." Jacy had lived with her long enough to know what she was thinking. "And you _are_?"

She tilted her head from side to side. "It's a....possibility. I really need something to take my mind off things."

"What kind of things?"

"The sort of things I'm not supposed to tell you just yet." Sarah bit her lip in thought. "I wonder...." She crossed to the window and began to open it.

Jacy sighed in aggravation. "You _just_ got back. And now you're leaving _again_?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'm going to met someone. But I'll be back in time for karaoke." She opened the window all the way.

"You know, Sinclair has been hunting down the most talented hackers supposedly trying to track down some superhero." She shrugged.

She crossed the room in the space of two seconds, not bothering to hold back her abnormal ability. She grabbed Jacy's sleeves, pulling her closer. "Who?" she demanded.

She swallowed nervously, remembering her speed. She hadn't expected this strong a reaction to that comment. "Uh....I think it was....Miss Morph."

Sarah released her roommate and headed toward the door

"Where are you going?" Jacy asked, worried.

She turned to face her roommate. "To see Sinclair. There's been a change of plans."

Jacy watched her leave, wondering who Sarah exactly was.

**Sorry for the shortness. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the extremely long wait. But my stupid computer was being a dumb butt head. And, don't forget that I own nothing._

**Chapter 6**

Sarah burst into the office, not caring to be polite. The door slammed shut behind her. "You're insane." She stated, glaring at Sinclair. The professor was sitting at her desk as casually as she had the first time.

She looked up at her disgruntled student. "How?" She asked simply, setting aside her work to focus her full attention.

"_How_?" She scoffed. "You're totally devoted to finding Miss Morph. What are you going to do when you're done with her? What happens then?"

"Well...Hopefully, we'll get the answers we need...then, we'll release her."

"After you _torture_ her, you'll let her _go_? Just like that?"

The professor nodded. "Just like that."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're even madder than I thought. Even with all the trackers in the world, you'll never find her."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" She raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You know how powerful she is." She said quickly. "She could disappear right off the earth, if she had to."

"Like you tend to do lately?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to hide her stutter but it was useless.

Sinclair stood and walked around her desk. "I know everything about your secret life, Sarah." A sinister smile spread across her face. "But knowing is not enough. Once I discover a way to alter every human being to become impervious to all sickness, to survive through even the toughest situations, I'll become the most acclaimed scientist in all of history."

Sarah's eyes darted to a security camera mounted in the corner of the room. "And you want me to....show off? Is that it?" She chuckled. "You're going to have to work a_ lot _harder than that." She turned and opened the door, calling "Good luck." over her shoulder before leaving.

--

Sarah walked dutifully into her dorm. Her roommate was in the exact spot that she'd left her in. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Okay. Where is it?" She said, turning around slowly; scanning the room.

Jacy frowned. "What are you looking for?"

She looked up. There was a small hole carved into the corner just opposite the window. "Ah, there you are." She said triumphantly.

Sarah looked back at Jacy. She bit her lip, contemplating. Finally, she gave up. Sighing, she said. "Might as well." She reached for her laptop. "Okay, Jarvis. I need you to loop some footage."

"Certainly, Miss Stark." The A.I. answered through the computer.

"There's a hidden camera up in the ceiling. Can you access it's memory?" A second later black and white video flashed across the screen. "Good. Erase anything that proves who I really am and anything that took place today."

There was a pause as he did his work. "Done."

"Now, loop the most....inconspicuous twenty-four hours you can find."

A pause. "The loop is complete. You are free to show off your seemingly limitless power."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jarvis."

"You are very welcome, Miss Stark."

She closed the laptop and set it on her bed. She sighed and headed for the window. Just as she was about to open it, Jacy spoke.

"Wait, Sarah. What's going on? Your constantly gone, and what was with the looping thing? Don't even _think_ about saying that I don't know you well enough to understand. No human being has that much of a social life!"

She chuckled and turned to face her. "I didn't know that I could gain a caring friend in just a few weeks."

Jacy rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time for jokes. I want answers!" She stood up, waving her hands around in frustration.

Sarah sighed. "Okay. You want to know? I'll tell you. Just not now. I still have to meet someone." She turned and opened the window.

"Hold on!" She said urgently. "When _will_ you tell me? I'm tired of all this secrecy, Sarah."

She slipped through and, just before she closed the window, said: "Soon."

* * *

Some hours later, a massive group of students gathered on the lawn outside the school. A stage was step up in front of them, a lone microphone stand sitting in the middle of the wide space. Speakers were set on stands facing the audience, ready to blast out the music.

All talking ceased when a nineteen-twenty year old walked out on stage, toward the mike. He stood proud and tall, reading off a card and occasionally glancing up at the audience.

"Welcome to the 10th annual Karaoke Night at MIT!" Applause erupted from the crowd. He waited patiently for quiet. "We have a wide range of performers and one very special one." He paused briefly. "We are honored to have Sarah Stark come on stage first. Give her a big hand!" He clapped vigorously and walked off stage as Sarah came on.

She smiled widely, waving to the audience. "Are you guys having a good night so far?" She paused as the crowd cheered. "Good. Now, let's rock!"

The crowd cheered as the music started. She took the mike off the stand and sung on cue.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?"

The crowd started to sing along in a massive chorus of voices.

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

She bowed to the thunderous applause and cheers, placing the mike on the stand. "Thank you! If you liked that, you'll love the next one! Give a big round of applause to Mike Smith!"

She walked off the stage in total confidence. Jacy was waiting for her.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing." She said in total surprise.

Sarah sighed. "If you're trying to soften me up, it's not working."

Jacy rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm complimenting you doesn't mean I'm trying to butter you up."

She shook her head. "I wasn't going to tell you here anyway."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to risk someone overhearing."

"Seems sensible."

She nodded. "True....but it's simple. Just one sentence."

"And what sentence might that be?" She leaned in closer.

"I would tell you, but you'd think I was insane without proof."

She frowned. "Proof? What proof would you need?"

Giving up, she glanced around hastily. "Go to the trees and follow the path. When you get to the clearing, you'll find me."

"What? This isn't Alice and Wonderland, Sarah. Don't give me riddles."

"Just do it, after this. You'll get your answers."

"But, where? Be specific."

"Over there." She waved toward the small patch of trees she knew well. Her head snapped up as she heard her name. "That's my cue. See you later."

Jacy nodded. "Right."

Sarah sang another song magnificently and, in the end, was proclaimed the best singer on campus. After chasing away swarms of cheering fans, she ran directly to the trees.

She snuck around careful not to make any noise to alert her presence. When she saw Jacy standing in the middle of the clearing, she stepped out and revealed herself. Ready to trust her roommate with her deepest, darkest secret.

**That's What You Get is one of my favorite songs. So, I threw it in there. Hope you liked it. Please review! I really need some encouragement and you'll get the story faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys, I feel so horrible for not updating for soooo long. I've just been sooooo busy. But it's here now! I own nothing._

**Chapter 7**

When Sarah stepped out into the faint moonlight, she saw Jacy standing in the middle of the clearing; glancing around anxiously.

"Hello, Jacy." Sarah said in a clear voice.

Jacy snapped her head toward her. "Took you long enough." She complained as her roommate came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

Sarah smirked. "Can't do anything about the fans. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." A pause. "So....what's the big secret?"

She sighed. "I'll show you, but you have to promise not to faint."

Frowning, she nodded. "Sure, I promise."

"Good." She held out her hand, palm up; prepared to ignite the flame. But before she could, someone tackled her to the ground. She grunted under the sharp impact. Without wasting a second, she kicked at her attacker's chest, knocking him backward and pulling herself up on her feet. He rebounded just as quickly, launching himself at her again. She countered by jumping over him; landing a heavy blow on his back. He fell, face first, onto the ground. Roughly, she turned him face up; ignited her hand, trying to see who he was.

Frantic, Jacy stared wide eyed at Sarah's burning hand. "H-how....?" Unable to speak for shock, she took a shaky step backward.

Sarah gasped and stepped back, dousing the flame. "Alex." She whispered in shock.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What happened?" He frowned, looking around him. "How did I get here?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, confused. "You attacked me!"

"What?!" He leaped to his feet, starting toward her. "I would never hurt you, Sarah. You know that."

She stepped back as he came within striking range. "Do you seriously _not_ remember?"

He scratched his head, looking at the ground. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hesitantly, she stepped closer to him. He crossed the small gap that still lingered between them. She hugged him and, then, they kissed passionately.

Sighing in aggravation, Jacy said. "Okay, enough with the puppy love. I need answers. Now!"

Laughing, Sarah broke away from Alex. "I'll give you your answers, drama queen." She paused. "Show her your stuff, Alex."

He shook his head. "No. I think you should go first. Just to get it out of the way."

"She's already seen what I can do."

"Not all of it."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. But yours isn't as....faint-worthy."

"On the contrary-"

"Okay!" Jacy butted in. "Chill. Why don't you guys just explain, in _words_, what your deal is. I'm tired of all the elusiveness."

Sarah sighed. "Sure. Sit down." She waved toward a medium sized rock slightly to the right of Jacy.

She lowered herself down on it, then looked expectantly up at Sarah. "Let's hear this story of yours."

* * *

"Come _on_, Rhodey. It's just a test run." Tony said, aggravated by his friend's stubbornness. They were both in the workshop, disusing the Mark II.

Rhodey shook his head. "I don't know. It's not very safe."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. Jarvis is ready to help you at a moment's notice and I'll be right beside you the whole way."

"I'm not willing to throw my whole career out the window to be a superhero, Tony! I have my own life too."

"Geez. From the way your talking, it sounds like I'm holding a gun to your head. You don't have to sign a contract. I just want to see if it works."

"Then, why don't _you_ test it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I refitted the suit to fit _you_. There's no way I could fly in that thing without killing myself." He paused. "And I know you don't want that."

He sighed. "You know I hate it when you guilt trip me."

Tony smiled at his success. "Come on, cheer up, man." He clapped him on the shoulder. "You're going to have the time of your _life_."

Rhodey shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever." He paused, glancing around the workshop. "What do I have to do?"

"Oh, it's easy." He reassured his friend. "Just step here. Good. Now there. Great. You just have to cooperate....." He continued his little pep talk as Rhodey eased himself into the suit.

Afterward, Tony slipped into his own suit and checked the diagnostics Jarvis had supplied for him on Rhodey's. "Okay..." He said. "All systems go."

"Ar-are you sure about this, Tony?" Rhodey asked, a little apprehensive.

"I'm completely sure. You're gonna be fine."

"Let's hope." He sighed.

"Okay, follow my lead." Tony launched himself through the perfected hole in the roof, blasting into the night air. After climbing for a few hundred feet, he glanced back down at the house.

He smiled when he saw his friend streaking up to meet him. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes! It's like piloting only _ten times _better!" Rhodey replied.

He laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Don't kill yourself."

"This coming from the famous Iron Man."

"I own sarcasm. I should sue you for property infringement."

"Very funny, Tony."

After half an hour of aimlessly flying, Tony's phone went off. He sighed, answering it. "Hello?"

"Tony, where _are_ you?" Pepper's demanding voice answered.

"Out with Rhodey."

"Where?" He picked up her incredulous tone.

"Oh, just sitting on some clouds, watching the birds fly by."

"You're _flying_?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! Rhodey's taking to it quite well, actually."

He could picture perfectly the confusion that most likely decorated her face at the moment. "Did just say...?"

"Yeah. He's doing a test run. It's going to be a challenge to get him to land."

"Tony, you know he won't-"

"I know." He butted in. "It took awhile to persuade him." He sighed. "Hopefully, he'll make the right choice."

"And that happens to be..."

"Doesn't matter."

She sighed. "When will you be back?"

"Soon."

"Good. Bye, Tony. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." Then, disconnected the call.

"Hey, Rhodey," He spoke through the transmitter. "You wanna head back?"

He pulled out of a steep dive and answered. "Sure. Pepper's probably worried."

He smiled. "She is."

They turned and headed back to the house.

* * *

Jacy flopped down onto her bed in their dorm room. Sarah did the same.

"So..." Jacy started. "Where do Jay and Avery live?"

Sarah looked at her curiously. She couldn't believe, that after everything she'd told her, that was the first thing that came to mind. "Uh... Somewhere in Nevada. They're officially Mackenzies now."

"Good for them." She looked at her clock. "Eleven...forty....ish. Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." She stood and pulled out the old T-shirt and shorts she always slept in.

"Wait." Sarah stopped her before she could make it to the bathroom. "Is that _all_ you want to ask me?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. That's it." She studied her roommate for a moment. "Why?"

"Uh...I just told you probably the most insane story ever and you're _only_ wondering about Jay and Avery?"

"I trust you, Sarah. You told what I needed to know. I'm not a nosy person."

She bit her lip. "You're...indescribably wonderful. You're almost too nice to be real."

She rolled her eyes. "I have my mood swings."

They laughed and prepared for bed. Jacy fell asleep soon after the lights went out. However, Sarah lay awake for some unexplainable reason.

She didn't know how long she laid there before the window creaked open. She jumped out of bed, crouching protectively.

A dark figure slipped inside. She couldn't see who he was.

"Ah, there you are." A deep and sinister voice said. It, obviously, belonged to the intruder.

"Who are you?" She demanded, igniting her hands.

"Let's not get hasty now." He pulled out a syringe. The metal shimmered in the faint moonlight. "I was hoping you'd be asleep for this but...either way...."

He crossed the room and had her pinned up against the wall in a heartbeat. The heat from her hands had disappeared. She gasped, shocked by his speed. "Okay, Mr. Flash, it's time to teach you a lesson." She tried to set herself on fire, once again, but found herself incapable.

He read her expression. "Surprised? Don't worry. Your capabilities will return."

He pulled the plastic cap off the syringe with his teeth, preparing to sink it in her flesh. She struggled and kicked, trying to move as far away from him as possible.

He laughed. "Relax. It'll be over soon."

"I've heard that too many times from too many untrusted people to believe that." She muttered.

"Sarcastic, are we?"

"Yes, very." She froze as a harsh wave of pain ripped through her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe. She was prisoner to the pain.

--

Sarah shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She glanced around the room. Jacy was sound asleep in her bed. The window was firmly closed.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a dream. Just a dream." She repeated to herself over and over again as she slipped back into the blissful realm of sleep.

**Again, sorry it took so long. So...like it? Love it? Hate it? I seriously want to know. No one reviewed the last chapter. (tear, tear) Please, please, please, please review! I really love this story but it's sometimes hard to write without feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I am not the genius who created Iron Man therefore, I own nothing._

**Chapter 8**

Alex set the burnt and cut Sarah on the small bed Dr. Melissa O'Cate had led him to. She used to work for Stane, however unwillingly, in the complex. She would make sure that the experiments were as healthy as they could be, in spite of the exposure. But she ended up becoming one herself. Her ability to heal wasn't all to helpful to Ezekiel; he had planned to kill her. She had escaped with the help of one of the other breakthroughs. Now, she took house calls, helping people out where she could. She was the only doctor he could trust not to be inclined to run insane tests.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling back her reddish-brown hair and slipping on an old lab coat. Her hazel eyes scanned Sarah as she attached various medical, and most likely expensive, machines to her. Alex still didn't know how she was able to afford all of it.

He sighed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "I...don't know...exactly..." He trailed off, looking up at the doctor as she used a stethoscope to check Sarah's heart.

"Good, good." She mumbled, then looked up at him. "Tell me what you _do _know."

"Well...I found her in an alley just a few blocks down from an apartment fire. There were burns all over her. I was scared to even touch her."

"Hmm." O'Cate gently lifted up the hem of Sarah's T-shirt. She frowned as she watched a severe burn slowly disenegrate back into perfectly healthy skin. "She's one of us, huh?" Her eyes flickered up to Alex, then back to Sarah. She pulled her shirt back in place. She sighed. "I don't think she's in a life threatening state." She let her eyes meet his.

"I-I know that." He stuttered. He would never be able to rid himself of the memories. "I think she was injected with the same stuff you found in me." He licked his lips nervously. "I think she set that building on fire."

She threw her hands up. "Well, then. That changes everything!" She left the room momentarily, bringing back with her a small cart loaded with medical supplies. "I don't have the antidote quite right yet, but this will stablize her." She pulled out what she would need, loading up the syringe. She gently inserted it into Sarah's wrist. "This won't stop the urge to complete her mission, but she'll be able to think rationally." When she had finished, she threw the used needle in a small trash can in a the corner of the room.

Alex sat down on a chair placed next to the bed, taking Sarah's hand in his. He looked up at Melissa gratefully. "Thank you."

She smiled warmly at him. "No problem." She headed for the door, but the second her hand was on the doorknob, she turned back around. "Alex?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"She won't remember anything."

He nodded. "I'm aware."

She stopped herself from turning around, once again. "There are restraints in that cart, if you might need them. The urge might be too strong."

He nodded for the second time. "Thanks."

She smiled; it didn't quite reach her eyes. She stopped herself _another_ time, but she had achieved at opening the door first. "You might want to contact her friends...family. I would advise that you don't give away our location. Just to assure them that Sarah's safe."

"Of course." He stopped her from leaving this time. "How did you know her name? I never told you."

"She's very famous, Alex. I had suspected that she was one of us all along. I just never truly believed it until now." She paused. "If you'd like to get some rest, the couch is free." She smiled genuinely.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to stay with her."

She nodded in understanding. "All right. I'm in the lab, if you need me. This antidote is driving me nuts."

He smiled at that. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night, Alex." She answered in a motherly tone and, finally, left the room.

* * *

"Tony! Tony!" Pepper said loudly, shaking her husband awake.

He groaned and rolled over in bed. "Go away."

She shook her head, not lowering her volume. "I hate to say it but... I told you that you'd regret this."

He pulled a pillow over his head, grumbling. "Rhodey owes me fifty bucks."

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have taken that bet. It was petty and stupid."

He pulled his head out from under the pillow, his dark eyes glaring at his wife. "For as long as you've know me...when have I _not_ been petty and stupid?"

She bit her lip, gently rolling him onto his back. She spoke softly for the first time. "Since...-" She ran her hand along his perfectly formed abdomen, trailing her fingers upward. "-this." She finished, resting a hand gently on the glowing orb that tethered him to the earth. "You grew up in that cave Tony." She pulled his chin upward, looking into his eyes. "You went from child to adult in a matter of months. Maybe it was the environment you lived in... Maybe it was seeing your weapons in the wrong hands..." She paused, removing her hand. "It doesn't matter to me which. But you matured over there. That's all that matters."

Tony didn't say anything for the longest time. He tried to think through his pounding headache but found the effort futile. He sighed. "I wish I could find the right words to reply to that, Pepper."

She smiled at him. "I think you did." She kissed him softly.

When they broke apart, he spoke. "Now, I know you didn't wake me up just to tell me that. What's the real reason?"

She sighed, leaning away from him. "Sarah's missing."

"What?" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly in the bed. "What happened?"

She stood up, knowing he was itching to do the same. "We don't know. Her roommate just woke up in the morning and...she was gone."

Tony headed to his closet, the headache forgotten. He pulled on whatever he saw first, not really caring. "Jarvis." He said.

The A.I. snapped to life, letting his voice be heard. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Check the security tapes around her favorite spots. Try and track her."

"Will do, sir."

"Tony, I don't think-" Pepper started. She stopped when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Pepper, I can't let anything happen to our daughter. You saw her when she was being held by Stane. I don't want to see that face again. I can't just stand by and let the police take care of it."

She returned gaze. "Don't let anything happen to you in the process. We can't lose the king and the heir at once."

He smiled sadly. "Yes. Who knows what will happen to our kingdom?" He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed and watched worriedly as the hungover Tony Stark left the room.

--

Tony ran down the stairs, managing not to fall over in his precarious state. He leaned on the wall for support when he began to feel dizzy. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He muttered, gently massaging his temples.

"Drink this." He looked up to find Catherine holding out a glass that contained a red substance.

"A _red eye_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

She shrugged. "Bartending pays quite a lot in New York."

He took the drink, sipping it cautiously. "You lived in New York?"

She nodded. "Born and raised."

He took a gulp. "Then tell me, Miss Anderson. What caused you to move here?"

"Curiosity, I suppose." She sighed. "The fact that one of the most richest companies had located themselves in a vacation spot fascinated me."

"You're talking about Stark Industries, right?" He said, then drank the rest of the concoction.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I was talking about Google."

He chuckled, handing the glass back to her. "Thanks."

She noddded. "Your welcome. Take care of yourself, Mr. Stark."

"Will do, Miss Anderson." He, then, turned and headed down the stairs to his workshop.

**Sorry for all the elusive-ness. This is a filler chapter if nothing else. I promise to answer your questions in the next chapter. Please, please, please, please times infinity review! I really would like to get some motivation! **


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's been forever and there's no excuse but I got a laptop! Yay! So, now I'll (hopefully) be able to update more frequently. Then again, I school is taking up most of my time right now. Sadly, I do not own anything but OC's and plot. _

**Chapter 9**

Sarah opened her eyes groggily, looking around in confusion. _How did I get here?_, she wondered. Her eyes scanned over the plain white room. A familiar beeping filled her ears, reminding her of the unnecessary time she had spent in the hospital.

"Yes, yes. She's fine." She jumped, startled by the sudden voice, the beeping matching her heart's erratic rhythm. She let her heart steady before looking for the source. "No, you don't have to worry." Her blue eyes met Alex's dark ones, but she didn't speak. "She'll be back in school at the start of next week." He continued, speaking into a small silver cell phone.

She frowned for a brief second. _If I were missing...Pepper would most likely be the one to call. Tony just loves to take action. _A smiled spread across her lips. "Pepper?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. When he nodded, she held out her hand, motioning toward the phone.

Shock riddled his face, his voice wavering as he spoke. "I-I think she wants to talk to you." He waited for a brief second before handing the phone to Sarah.

"Where's Tony?" She said, skipping over formalities.

Pepper's voice was strangled through the phone. "Uh... He's..." She sighed. "I don't know exactly where he is."

"He's out looking for me, isn't he?"

She paused. "Yes." There was a hint of shame in her voice.

"You can't blame him for wanting to protect his only daughter."

"I know...it's just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?"

"He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. He just throws himself out there without a care in the world."

Sarah frowned. Pepper knew Tony never thinks long term. In fact, everyone knew that. So why was she mentioning it? "What happened?" She asked.

"Uh...what?" Pepper stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"I mean, why are you pointing out what everyone already knows? Did something happen between you two?"

There was a brief silence before she spoke. "When he left to look for you..." A sigh. "He was hungover." Her voice had become barely audible toward the end but Sarah still caught it, much to her disbelief.

"He was_ what_ now?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could come up with a better answer. Alex raised his eyebrows, surprised by Sarah's sudden outburst. She ignored him, too intent on the conversation.

"He was hungover." A pause. "Sarah, relax. I know you're fine now. So, I'll just call him before he can cause any more problems."

She shook her head unconsciously, not realizing that her mother couldn't see her. "No, I'll do it. That way, he can't deny it. I'm pretty much the only one that can get anything through that block head of his."

She sighed. "Okay. Don't get into any more trouble. I miss you."

A small smile traced Sarah's lips. "I miss you too, Pepper. Bye."

"Bye, Sarah."

Sarah snapped the phone shut, examining it. She looked up at Alex. "Is this _my_ phone?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I kinda...borrowed it."

She shook her head. "Whatever." She tried to get out of bed, but he stopped her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said protectively.

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

"I don't want you burning down any more buildings."

"Why would I _do_ such a thing? I would never abuse my powers."

He sighed. "I _know_ you wouldn't but I don't know _what_ you'd do if you were provoked."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed. "Did you have any strange dreams lately?"

She studied him carefully, wondering why he would go from accusing her to asking about her REM sleep cycles. "I don't...think so..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor. The memory rushed into her brain like letting the air out of a balloon. Somebody came to her dorm room, attacked her, and... injected her with something...

She looked up at her long trusted friend. "What happened tonight, Alex?" She whispered. "What did I do?"

* * *

"Come on, Tony." Pepper muttered when he didn't pick up right away. She, worried as always, had called Tony the second after she had hung up with Sarah.

"Hello?" He finally answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "She's fine, Tony. I just finished speaking with her."

"You sure?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm sure. She said she'd call-"

He cut her off. "Hold on for second, honey. I'm getting another call."

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Nice timing." She murmured.

After a few moments, Tony's voice came through the phone. "Okay. That was Sarah. You were right, she's fine."

"Are you going to come home now?"

"Not just yet. Do you know anything as to _why_ she went missing?"

"Tony." Her voice was reprimanding. "Now is not the time for your sketchy detective work. Especially in your..." She struggled for the word. "...state. You should come home. Now."

He sighed. "Pepper you of all people should know that wife and mother are two different things. My mother died a long time ago. I don't need my wife taking her place."

"Fine, Mr. Stark." She snapped. "If something happens to you and you aren't able to make a rational medical decision, I'll have to do it for you. And the last thing _anyone_ wants is to pull the plug on the notorious Tony Stark."

There was silence on the other end as the statement sunk in. Finally, he sighed. "Alright. I just passed over D.C. I'll be home in an hour."

"I'll be waiting." Her voice held what was left of her fading anger. "Love you, Tony."

There was a brief pause before he answered, guilt shown plainly in his voice. "Love you too, Pepper."

They both ended the call.

* * *

Alex studied Sarah as she set her phone down on a small table next to her bed. Her cerulean eyes held so much emotion... It was hard to discern one feeling from another. Pain was the most obvious. Under that was...regret? Remorse? Their eyes locked in an intense stare. He could see it now. Frustration.

"Is there anyone _else_ I need to call?" She said, her voice hard and tight. Strangled. He was seriously regretting forcing her to call her father.

He swallowed audibly; shook his head in silence. When she acted like this, it was hard to predict what she was going to do next. It was utterly frightening.

"Good." She looked away from him, taking sudden interest in the unremarkable tiled floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes. When she looked up at him, her expression had softened. Melted from the hardness of an ice cube to the gentleness of warm water.

"You still haven't answered my question." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He took in a deep breath. "What you did...was not your fault. You weren't conscious of your actions." He paused. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

"Okay..." She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, biting away her anxiousness. "What _did_ I do?"

He looked away from her piercing gaze, afraid of her reaction. "I don't know... _all_ of the details but... I think you..." He trailed off.

"Just _spit it out_!" Sarah snapped, her frustration turning into anger.

He jerked away from her in surprise. "Okay, alright. You burned down an apartment building, Sarah."

Her eyes widened in total surprise. "Burned down...? Was anyone hurt?"

"I don't know." Seeing her face fall, he immediately rushed to her. He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Sarah, you have to understand. This isn't your fault. That dream you had...it wasn't a dream. The... serum he injected into you... It controlled you. It controlled your body, your brain, and your judgment. _You_ had no part in the crime. _You_ didn't do it. It wasn't _your_ fault."

"Then, whose is it? If it isn't _my_ fault, _whose _is it? Who gave me the serum, as you call it? Who sent _me_ to burn down that building? Who is responsible for the people _I_ hurt, maybe even killed? Who made Miss Morph look like the horrible villain that is her polar opposite? Who jeopardized-"

Alex silenced her rant by placing a finger upon her lips. "Calm down. We'll figure that all out soon. But right now...." He sighed, removing his finger. "We know that someone will probably be after you again... Someone who knows that _you_ are Miss Morph. And next time, we'll be able to stop them before they can do this to you again. Everything will be fine."

Silence crept into the room while the two didn't say a word, only to be chased away minutes later when Sarah spoke. "Someone who wants to harm me... but also knows who I am..." She muttered, thinking out loud.

Alex looked at her curiously. "Do we have a suspect?"

She smiled at him, not in joy but deviously. "Yes, we do."

**Please, review.**


End file.
